


Prank

by gabiroba



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabiroba/pseuds/gabiroba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz wants to get back at May for the cream in his hand/face prank. Post "Repairs"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of a prankster underneath the stoic and serious agent May, but I like the idea of her getting caught out too.
> 
> Inspired by the movie "Big Fat Liar"

Fitz walked carefully down the darkened hallway. The light had been reduced since everyone was asleep and he couldn't risk them waking up because he'd tripped on his own feet. His destination was at the end of the small corridor.

He knew that if he wanted to be successful, he could not be caught by his victim. He also knew that the only way to not be caught was to be sure she was actually flying the plane and not out and about the plane. Good thing she rarely left her seat or he would be screwed.

His paranoid mind checked to make sure no one was around as he entered the bunk. By far the tidiest one on board, he knew he couldn't disturb anything and had to leave it exactly as he had found it, or the gig was up. Quickly he found the bottle he was looking for and dropped the two colored tablets into the liquid.

While this prank wasn't as creative as many others he had pulled, a classic is still a classic. And he couldn't wait to see the colorful results the next time Agent May decided use her body wash. And analyzing the situation logically, she had been the one to initiate this little battle. He was simply defending himself.

He hoped she would see it that way, but Fitz was no fool. His retaliation to her definite retaliation was already in the works.

'May the best agent win, Agent May,' was his thought as he made his way back out into the corridor and to his bunk.

– S.H.I.E.L.D.—

The following morning the team was met by an extremely not amused Melinda May. She knew who the culprit had been. If she hadn't been so angry at the fact that her skin was now the color of a blueberry, she would have nodded to his having managed to get in and out of her bunk without her knowledge. As it was, she decided for raving mad instead.

May stepped into the common eating area, looked straight into Fitz's eyes and said, "Consider yourself warned."

As soon as she left no one held their laughter in any longer. Fitz simply cringed. He knew he was in for it.

But a blue Melinda May had been worth the effort.


End file.
